Feudal Era Video Games
by hiinu
Summary: Kagome has a test to take, and she takes Inuyasha to the present with her when she goes to study. Sota shows Inuyasha his video games. But what happens when his confusion leads to disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Feudal Era Video Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Gamecube, or Godzilla. But if I did, I'd probably a millionare!!!

a/n: This is my first story. I'd love to know what I could improve on, and what's good. Please review!

--------------

Chapter 1

"I have a test on Thursday at school, so do you mind if I leave on Wednesday?"

"Sure I don't mind. I just have one question..."

"What's that?"

"When is 'Wends-day'?"

Kagome smiled. "Well, Inuyasha, Wednesday is the day after tomorrow."

"What?!" Inuyasha screamed. "You know, we're still trying to find the Jewel!"

"I know, but I'll be back on Saturday!"

Inuyasha gave Kagome a blank look.

"Which is 3 days after Wednesday," she informed him.

"Oh. But that's still a really long time," Inuyasha complained.

"Well, why don't you come with me, since you don't have anything to do while I'm gone anyway."

Inuyasha's face lightened up a little.

"Kagome, can I come, too?" asked Shippo.

"Sorry, Shippo, but you can't get through the well," said Kagome.

--------------

2 days later

--------------

While Kagome packed, Inuyasha stuck out his tongue at Shippo. Shippo glared at him.

"Ready, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

--------------

Present Japan

--------------

"Mom! Grandpa! Sota! I'm home!" Kagome called out. Her mother came out of the kitchen to greet Kagome. When she saw Inuyasha, she smiled.

"I'm going to go upstairs to study for the test I have tomorrow," said Kagome. She started up the stairs. Inuyasha followed Kagome, since no one told him where to go. When they got to Kagome's room, Kagome threw her bag onto her bed and sat down at a desk piled with books. Inuyasha looked around. He had been there before, but he never actually looked at everything.

"Inuyasha, why don't you go play with Sota? He can show you his video games!" Inuyasha was torn away from his thoughts by Kagome's voice.

"Huh? Oh, okay." Inuyasha went to go find Sota. He left Kagome's room, and walked down the hall. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he kept walking, hoping to run into Sota. And, what do ya know? Sota came walking down the hall in the opposite direction.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha!" greeted Sota, smiling at his role model.

"Hey, Sota. Kagome said to come find you, and she told me that you could show me your vid-ee-oh games." Inuyasha explained.

"Really? Cool!"

Inuyasha winced. His ears flattened a little. "Can you try to keep your voice down?"

"Oops, sorry," Sota whispered. "Follow me!"

Inuyasha followed the excited child down the hallway and into another room. This room was like Kagome's, but was decorated differently, and had different kinds of devices in it. He looked around, and saw that the boy's room was alot more childish than Kagome's.

"This is my gamecube," said Sota.

"What's a game-cube?"

"Well, it plays video games."

Inuyasha was still confused. He cocked his head to the side questioningly.

Sota laughed. "A video game is a game that you play on a screen, like a television."

Sota walked over to where his Gamecube system was set up, and turned the TV on. Inuyasha put his hand on the hilt of his sword while he watched the screen, wondering what it would do. When it came on, it was playing cartoons.

"Moving drawings?!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Yeah, it's called animation," Sota told him. It felt good to know more than the hanyou, and Sota smiled at the feeling. He put a game into the Gamecube and turned it on. Then he plugged in two controllers and handed one to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at the controller, wondering if it would bite him. 'They sure have alot of strange things in Kagome's time,' Inuyasha thought.

Sota showed Inuyasha how to play the game. "Get it?" Sota asked, after showing Inuyasha all the buttons and what they did.

"Uh...I think so..." said Inuyasha, hoping the game wouldn't kill him.

Sota started the game, and Inuyasha was actually doing pretty well, for some one from the feudal era. But the game they were playing had Godzilla at the end, a very lifelike Godzilla...

a/n: And that's the end of chapter 1. I know it was kinda short. R&R please! I really wanna know what you think of it. I'll start chapter 2 once I get a few reveiws.


	2. Chapter 2

Feudal Era Video Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Gamecube, or Godzilla. But if I did, I'd probably a millionare!!!

a/n: Thanks to RoxyFoxy and Allycat588 for reveiwing. I was really happy that you liked it! So here's chapter 2!

--------------

Chapter 2

Inuyasha started getting into the game. Sota laughed when he saw Inuyasha.

"I'm gonna go get some snacks," Sota told Inuyasha. He paused the game, and Inuyasha was startled.

"Hey! What did you do to it?!" asked Inuyasha.

"I just paused it!" said Sota. "I'm getting snacks! I'll be right back, and then we can play some more." Sota left and went downstairs to the kitchen. He got a bowl of potato chips, and took them back upstairs with him.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was mad at the game for freezing up. He had just started to get used to it, and was having fun! He looked at the controller, and pushed every button on it, but none of the buttons did anything. Then he thought of something. 'If Sota used the other controller to pause it, maybe it will unpause it, too.' Just as he reached for Sota's controller, Sota came back in.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" he asked when he saw him reaching for the controller.

Inuyasha looked up. "I was trying to get the game back!" he explained. Then he saw the potato chips in the bowl that Sota was holding. 'They look like the chips that come in those weird bags Kagome brings sometimes!' he thought. "Are those potato chips?" he asked Sota.

"Yeah. Kagome said you liked them," Sota told him.

Inuyasha made a leap for the bowl. He got it, and started eating the chips like they would eat him if he didn't eat them first.

Sota laughed. 'I guess he does like them,' he thought.

Inuyasha ate all the chips in the bowl. "Is there any more?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I think I should bring pretzels next time," said Sota.

"What are pret-sals?" asked Inuyasha.

"They're kinda like hard, salty bread, I guess," he tried to explain.

"Oh. Well, can we play more vid-ee-oh games?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure!" Sota started the game again. Inuyasha was having just as much fun as before. But the game was about to end. Sota worried what Inuyasha would do when he saw the Godzilla, and hoped he would realize it was just part of the game, and not try to kill the TV.

Inuyasha was getting better at the game. In fact, he was almost as good as Sota! But the game was almost over. They had to fight Godzilla now, and then the game ended. Godzilla showed up, and he was so life-like that, to Sota's horror, Inuyasha jumped up and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Sota had to get him to calm down somehow, but how? He paused the game and turned off the television screen. Inuyasha looked confused. "Where'd it go?" he asked.

"Uh, Inuyasha, that was part of the game. It's not real or anything."

"Oh," said Inuyasha. Sota turned the screen back on and unpaused the game. But Inuyasha didn't believe it wasn't real. As soon as the game was unpaused, he unsheathed Tetsusaiga again and started attacking the television. The TV exploded, leaving pieces of glass all over the room, and a smoking plastic television shell, with wires hanging all over the place.

"Oops," said Inuyasha. "Sorry."

"It's ok, but do you have any money?"

"Money?"

"Yea. The TV cost lots of money!"

"Uh, I'm gonna go ask Kagome something," said Inuyasha. He walked back to Kagome's room, and sat on her bed, waiting for her to notice him.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome,

"Uh, what's money?"

"Money? What do you need money for?"

"Well, I kinda, uh, broke Sota's tel-a-viz-shun," Inuyasha explained sheepishly.

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, why did you break the TV?"

"There was a huge monster on it! I was trying to kill the monster!"

"Inuyasha, that's just Sota's game!"

"Yeah, I figured that out already," said Inuyasha, "but now I need money to pay for it!"

"Well, Inuyasha, I guess you're gonna have to get a job to earn the money," said Kagome.

"What kind of job?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know. Let's go look in the newspaper," said Kagome.

"Newspaper?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah," said Kagome, surprised he pronounced it right. "Follow me," she said, leading him downstairs into the kitchen. She found the newspaper on the counter, and opened to the 'wanted' ads.

"What's this?" asked Inuyasha.

"This is where people put jobs they need people to do," explained Kagome, looking for a job Inuyasha could do.

"Oh."

"Well, there's a few here that you might be able to do," said Kagome, "Like, you could test video games, or watch some one's pets, or work undercover with the police."

--------------

a/n: That's the end of chapter 2. I need suggestions on what job Inuyasha should get, or what he should do. Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Feudal Era Video Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Gamecube, or Godzilla. But if I did, I'd probably a millionare!!!

a/n: Sorry I took so long to update, but I couldn't decide what job Inuyasha should have, and only one person sent me ideas. I was gonna wait till someone had reviewed with an actually job Inuyasha could have, but I figured that I should just go on, because it's been a long time since I got any reviews. Thanks to SupremeHyren and Allycat588 for reveiwing. Here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3

Kagome scanned the newspaper for any other jobs.

"Is there anything good in there?" he asked.

"Depends. What do you mean by 'good'?" asked Kagome.

"Like, something I could do?"

"Oh, I get it, you want to fight, don't you?"

"Uh...yea, something like that."

Kagome looked at him with a 'you-can't-be-serious' kind of look. Inuyasha looked away innocently. Kagome went back to finding a job for him.

"Ha! I found the perfect job for you, Inuyasha!"

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, it's not really a job. It's more of a tournament. I know you'll win, so I guess we don't really have to worry about you dying in it, right? So what do you think?"

"What kind of tournament is it, exactly?" Inuyasha inquired.

"It says that there'll be duels, and you fight to the death. I've never even heard of this kind of tournament before, but here it is. And the prize money is plenty to buy a TV with!"

"Well, I guess we could check it out..." said Inuyasha.

"Okay! Let's go! It says that if you want to enter, you have to go to the Hasha residence."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked out the door, Inuyasha wearing a baseball cap to cover his ears, and down the street towards the address that the ad directed them to. Inuyasha began to complain that walking was too slow, and before Kagome could do or say anything, Inuyasha picked her up and threw her onto his back. She gasped, startled, but then relaxed and hung on to Inuyasha as they flew through the Japan streets.

"Uh, Kagome?"

"Yea?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

Kagome sighed. "Make a left at the end of this street, then look on the left side for house number 1901."

"Ok."

They finally arrived at their destination, and Inuyasha let Kagome down. Then he followed her up to the door of the wooden house. Kagome knocked on the door, and a tall, skinny, and very athletic looking man answered the door.

"Yes?" asked the old man.

"Uh, we saw your ad in the paper for the tournament, and wanted to ask you about it," Kagome told him.

"Oh! Come in, and we'll talk."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in and Inuyasha, never wearing shoes in the first place, waited for Kagome to slip off her sneakers and leave them by the door. Then he followed her to the main room of the house, where the old man waited.

As they entered the room, the man shook their hands. "My name is Takai Hasha. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, and this is Inuyasha," Kagome introduced themselves. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"You can just call me Takai," he told them, reading their uncomfortable expressions. Then he thought about what Kagome had said. "You're from the Higurashi shrine?"

"Yes," said Kagome. "I live there with my mom, my grandfather, and my little brother."

"That's nice," the man said, smiling. "Now, the reason you came was because of the tournament, correct?"

"That's right," said Kagome, before Inuyasha could say anything rude.

"Alright, so are you both wanting to fight?" asked the old man, looking at Kagome with an odd expression.

"No!" said Kagome, "Only Inuyasha is."

"That's good. A tournament like this is difficult, and no place for a little girl like you."

Kagome looked like she should've had steam coming out of her ears. She wanted to yell at the man about all she'd been through in the Feudal Era, and how she wasn't a little girl, she was almost 16! Luckily, though, Inuyasha noticed this, and before Kagome could say anything about going back in time, he quickly got the man to move forward.

"So anyway, what are the rules of the tournament?"

"Basically, it's kill or be killed. However, if your opponent runs away or tells the referee to stop the match, then you win by forfeit. That works the other way around, too."

Inuyasha nodded, though not entirely clear on what the man had said. "And if I win?" he asked.

"Then you get $1000. Plus my respect."

"He needs the money, but I doubt you'll ever see him again after the tournament!" Kagome interrupted. Inuyasha looked at her. Kagome ignored him, and continued, "This tournament will be so easy for Inuyasha to win, you might wanna spare innocent lives by giving him the prize now!"

"Kagome!" said Inuyasha.

"Yea?" asked Kagome, startled that Inuyasha had said anything.

"Ya think I might wanna make sure I want to do this before you just go and sign me up like that?"

"Uh, yea, go ahead, Inuyasha!"

"Okay. So, there are no rules, and the object is to be the last standing, right?"

"That's right."

"Alright, I'll enter!"

Inuyasha had to sign a few papers, with a little help from Kagome. After they finished signing up, Takai told them to come back the next day for the tournament. That's when Inuyasha would find out who he would fight. The tournament would probably last a few days.

a/n: That's the end of chapter 2. Sorry it was so short, but I hit a writer's block. If you can, give me ideas on people Inuyasha might fight, and how the tournament might be set up, and maybe how a few fights might turn out. I'm not that great with ideas, and if you give me some, I'll make sure you get credit for it. Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

Feudal Era Video Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Gamecube, or Godzilla. But if I did, I'd probably a millionaire!!!

a/n: Sorry I took so long to update, but NOBODY'S SENDING ME IDEAS!!! I noticed that in the last chapter, I accidentally referred to it as 'chapter 2' rather than 3. Oops, I didn't mean to! Just ignore it. Did ya notice the genre change? Thanks to all who reviewed. Here's chapter 4!

--------------

Chapter 4

The day of the tournament, Kagome and Inuyasha went back to Takai's house. They were early, so they had to wait the other fighters to show up. Surprisingly, most of them were late.

When everyone got there, Takai went over the rules again, and asked if anyone wanted to quit at the last minute.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Kagome.

"Duh! I fight huge demons, half-demons, and even Sesshomaru, and you don't think I can handle a puny weakling human?"

"Well, they have been training their whole lives."

"So have I."

"Yeah, but this is like, 500 years after your time."

"So? Training in my time is probably than in your time. Besides, I'm half-demon. I'm about 10 times stronger than these people."

"If you say so..."

"I do!"

"Ok."

Takai finished talking to the fighters, a few of who dropped out. Then he led them all to a bus.

"Get on, and leave the windows up, no matter how hot it gets," Takai ordered.

Everyone boarded the bus. As Kagome followed Inuyasha on, Takai stopped her.

"Fighters only!"

"Too bad! I have to go with Inuyasha!"

"Not only are you not a fighter, but your a little girl! There's no way I'm letting you come, sorry."

"First, I'm not little! Second, if you knew all I've been through, you wouldn't say I wasn't a fighter!" Kagome glared at Takai.

"I'm sorry, but you can't come. It's not my fault, the rules say so."

"I thought this was your tournament, and you made the rules," said Inuyasha.

Kagome eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah."

"Uh, okay, so maybe it is my fault. But I made the rules a long time ago."

"So can't you change the rules?" asked Kagome.

"Uh, no, not now."

Kagome glared at Takai, and Inuyasha could swear he saw fire in her eyes.

"Uh, heh, maybe I will, but just for you. And you can't tell anyone about it."

Kagome smirked. "Thanks Takai." Without even giving Inuyasha or Takai a second glance, she walked past Inuyasha and onto the bus. Then Kagome noticed that Inuyasha wasn't moving.

"Inuyasha, come on!"

"Uh, yea, okay!" Inuyasha gulped and followed Kagome onto the bus. Takai watched him, then boarded the bus himself.

When Kagome and Inuyasha found a seat, Kagome ended up on the inside, and Inuyasha sat on the outside, near the isle.

"Inuyasha, will you switch seats with me? I can't stand it when I have to sit near the window."

There was a loud 'crash!' and the next second, Inuyasha was sprawled on the floor of the bus. Everyone turned around to see what had happened.

"Sorry Inuyasha!" said Kagome, helping Inuyasha up.

Takai walked over. "Wow, I guess you are a fighter! Did you sign up?"

"Who? Me? No way! I'm not a fighter!" said Kagome.

"Then how'd you just get Inuyasha on the ground?"

"Uh, it's a really long story, and I can't exactly shorten it, otherwise you'd never believe me."

"He probably wouldn't believe you anyway, Kagome," said Inuyasha.

"True," said Kagome.

"Well, Takai, if you must know, Kagome has a special power, and whenever she says a certain word, I end up like this!" said Inuyasha angrily.

Takai started laughing. "Ha! Yeah, right!"

"See? Told ya he wouldn't believe it," said Inuyasha.

Kagome shrugged. "Oh, well, his loss."

Takai went back up to the front of the bus, still laughing.

Inuyasha sighed. "Hey Kagome, do you think you could take this stupid rosary necklace off?"

"I probably could, but why would I do that?"

"So you don't 'accidentally' say the word, duh!"

"Uh, how about I don't?"

"Why not?!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know that you haven't been pretending to be my friend this whole time, just so you could get me to take off the rosary so you could get at the Shikon Jewel?"

"We've been together this long, and you still ask me that?"

"I guess I shouldn't, but who knows?"

"Kagome, listen. I have something to tell you, but I feel really stupid saying it, so don't make me say it more than once, please! And the only reason I'm telling you is because I really wanna get this thing off! It gets on my nerves, and say I'm fighting and you say it? Then you could get me killed!"

"Alright, I'm listening."

"I, uh...hmm, I don't know how to put this," Inuyasha said. His voice lowered to a whisper, and Kagome had to lean in and listen really closely to hear what he was saying. "I, uh, like you, a really lot."

"That's why we're friends!"

"No, I mean, I," Inuyasha looked straight down and stared at his hands, "I love you. I've tried so hard to get over it, and tell myself that it wasn't like that, but deep down inside, I loved you more than anything else, even Kikyo."

Kagome sat and stared at him for a moment, trying to get over the shock.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome's expression. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

Kagome just looked at him some more, and finally recovered. She blinked. "I love you to, Inuyasha."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be surprised. He looked into her eyes. "You do?"

"Of course I do, do you think I'm just saying that?"

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at each other for a moment, then Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and hugged her. Kagome hugged him back, tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "Will you please take the rosary off?"

Kagome nodded, and reached around Inuyasha's neck, feeling for a latch. There was none, so she tried pulling it over his head. The rosary came right off.

"Thanks Kagome," said Inuyasha. "See if it works!"

"Sit!" said Kagome. Nothing happened. Suddenly, the rosary burst to pieces in Kagome's hands.

"Uh, I guess it felt unloved?" Kagome guessed. She and Inuyasha looked at each other, then started laughing. They abruptly stopped and gasped, however, as the bus lurched forward.

The bus was fast, faster than any vehicle Kagome had been on. So fast, in fact, that she started to feel sick, despite her strong stomach. She suddenly felt hot, too. She tried looking out the window to make herself feel better, but it was no help, because stars were whizzing by, so fast that it looked like a bunch of white stripes.

"Stars?" Kagome wondered.

Inuyasha looked over and saw Kagome biting her lip. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Not really," Kagome whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome's breathing quickened. "Motion...sickness..." was all she managed to get out. She saw the confused look on Inuyasha's face, and wished she felt well enough to tell him what motion sickness was, but she felt that if she opened her mouth, she'd throw up. She hunched over and held her stomach. By now, Inuyasha was able to tell that motion sickness wasn't good, and that Kagome was in pain.

"How can I help you?" asked Inuyasha, feeling useless.

"Don't...know..." Kagome forced out. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulders and pulled her close to him. She leaned onto him gratefully and curled into a ball, trying to relieve the pain she felt. Inuyasha wished he could make Kagome feel better, wished he had gotten sick instead of her, but he knew it was impossible, and Kagome would just have to lay there.

"Why...stars?" Kagome asked weakly after a while.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked out the window. "Takai?"

"What?!" Takai asked.

"Why are there stars outside? We're not on the ground."

"The tournament is taking place in space, not on earth. It would be foolish to risk the earth for something like this."

"Oh, thanks," said Inuyasha. Takai grunted in reply.

Finally, the bus landed. It had been such a long bus ride, and it seemed even longer to Kagome, who didn't feel well. Inuyasha had to carry Kagome off the bus.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," said Kagome. "I should start to feel better now that we're not on the bus anymore.

"That's good," said Inuyasha.

Takai called everyone over to where he was. The planet was strange, with blue grass and a green, foggy atmosphere. There was a dense cloud hanging over the entire planet, or at least as far as everyone could see. The planet was no doubt deserted. There wasn't the slightest trace of water or plants, and it was amazing that they could all breathe the air.

The tournament was to take place on the planet, and, as Takai put it, "The sky is the limit, literally!" He meant that they could take the fight anywhere, because the planet was pretty small, and the only restriction was that they couldn't leave the planet's atmosphere. If they ended up in space, they'd most likely float away anyway. But when they were informed of this, it confused Kagome, because none of the fighters could fly; they were all human!

Then Takai turned to Kagome, who was still in Inuyasha's arms, and feeling quite weak. "If you get injured, it's not my fault. I didn't ask you to come; in fact, I warned you not to. But you insisted."

"Duh!" said Kagome. "I've stood around watching Inuyasha fight since the first day!"

"And you helped some, too," Inuyasha added, smiling.

Takai sighed. "I don't care. I'm just telling you that it's not my fault if something happens. Anyway, the first duel should start now, because we're already behind schedule. So the first pair to fight will be..."

--------------

a/n: That's the end of chapter 4. Mwahahahaha! I made a cliff-hanger! I really didn't try to turn the story into a romance, it just happened. If you can, give me ideas on people Inuyasha might fight, and how the tournament might be set up, and maybe how a few fights might turn out. I'm not that great with ideas, and if you give me some, I'll make sure you get credit for it. Review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

Feudal Era Video Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, GameCube, or Godzilla. But if I did, I'd probably a millionaire!!!

a/n: Sorry I took so long to update...again. This is the school year, so there's less time to write. But for now...enjoy!

--------------

Chapter 5

"So the first pair to fight will be Keiyou and Ashi. Fight to the death, or until someone surrenders. Ready?"

Keiyou and Ashi stood in the starting circle. They both looked at Takai and nodded.

"Then...go!"

Keiyou took off as soon as Takai said, "go." Ashi stood and watched Keiyou fly around. Inuyasha and Kagome were startled. They didn't expect anyone to be able to fly.

"How can he fly?" Kagome asked Takai.

"Don't you know that this tournament isn't just humans? These people come from everywhere, and I mean everywhere! They're pretty strong, too."

Kagome stood next to Inuyasha as Ashi continued to watch Keiyou fly in circles over his head. Both Keiyou and Ashi seemed to be planning something. Finally, Keiyou dived down, and in the blink of an eye, Ashi had dodged him and appeared over the bloody form of Keiyou, who had been hurt from the impact of the ground, and from the quick punches from Ashi as the crossed paths.

Kagome shuddered, and Inuyasha blinked. Neither of them had expected that. Apparently, neither had Keiyou.

Ashi landed next to Keiyou, who lay motionless. Takai started counting.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. The winner is Ashi!"

Instead of being happy, Ashi just muttered, "Waste of time..." as he walked by Kagome and Inuyasha. Takai helped the barely conscious form of Keiyou into the bus, which was the form of transportation to Yakuzai, the planet where, every year, the injured fighters were healed.

"You can pick your next opponent, Ashi," said Takai.

Ashi looked around. He looked at each person carefully, as though he was picking a meal from a menu with nothing but broccoli on it. Then he spotted Inuyasha, and his expression changed. Inuyasha, unlike the others, was obviously not human. Ashi wanted a challenge, and surely this dog boy would offer more than the weak humans would.

"I'll fight you next!" he declared, pointing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome both gasped at the same time. This was completely unexpected. Inuyasha was the first to recover of the two.

"Alright. It's been a while since I've had a challenge, anyway," he said, smirking.

"Inuyasha, are you sure about this?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha heard the worry in her voice, and wanted to comfort her, but now wasn't the time.

"Kagome, I'll be fine. You know I will."

Inuyasha walked towards the starting circle.

"Ready? GO!" yelled Takai.

Inuyasha had seen much of Ashi's strategy. He knew Ashi wouldn't make the first move. He stood thinking, but kept his senses sharp in case Ashi decided to use another strategy. Suddenly, he thought of a plan!

Inuyasha started running, did a few zigzags, and leapt into the air. He saw Ashi follow with his eyes. He knew it would be close, but he had to try. He ran straight at Ashi. When he was about to collide, he ducked, knowing that Ashi would jump straight up. What Inuyasha didn't know, was that Ashi could read his opponents' moves. Ashi stood his ground, and as Inuyasha ran by, got lifted onto Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha felt Ashi on his back, and knew he was in trouble. Ashi didn't jump out of the way, and Inuyasha had a very short time to think of a new plan. He couldn't use his tetsusaiga now, because when it transformed, it would weigh him down. He couldn't get Ashi off his back if his sword weighed him down.

Inuyasha was thinking about strategies people in his time used. He thought of Kouga, but was immediately reminded of the way Kouga thought of him as nothing but a mere mutt. That wouldn't help him, unless...

"Hmm." Inuyasha thought. "I am half dog demon..."

Inuyasha rolled over, then continued running. Ashi was crushed into the ground, but quickly jumped up and ran after Inuyasha again. But now that Ashi was off his back, Inuyasha could use the tetsusaiga!

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled, unsheathing the tetsusaiga and attacking in one swift movement.

Ashi was caught by surprise. His hesitation was against him, and he was hit by the attack. He lay motionless for a few moments, but then twitched.

Takai started counting.

"Ten!" Ashi twitched again.

"Nine!" Ashi slightly twitched.

"Eight!" Ashi blinked.

"Seven!" Ashi's eyes began to close.

"Six!" Ashi held his hand up for Takai to stop counting.

"I surrender," he said.

Kagome gasped, then ran to Inuyasha. "You beat him!"

"Duh!" said Inuyasha. "If I had lost, it'd be pretty pathetic."

The next few battles went pretty smoothly, seeing as how the remaining people were humans. A few even left with their injured friends, not wanting to risk their own lives. Inuyasha easily won.

"And the champion is Inuyasha!" announced Takai, though there was no one there but Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome ran to Inuyasha and hugged him, and Inuyasha held her as Takai led them to the returning bus.

"Don't forget," whispered Kagome, "I don't like to sit near the window."

"I know," replied Inuyasha.

The bus ride home was very short. When they arrived, Takai gave Inuyasha $1000.

"Yes!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you do remember why we did this in the first place, right?" asked Kagome.

"Huh? Oh, yea."

Kagome rode back to her house on Inuyasha's back. They got there within 5 minutes.

"Mom? Grandpa? Sota? We're back!" yelled Kagome.

Sota ran into the hallway, where Kagome was taking her shoes off.

"Hey sis! Looks like you didn't die!"

"Of course I didn't die! I was with Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha blushed.

"Anyway, are you guys gonna go get a new TV or what?" asked Sota.

"Yeah," said Kagome.

"Where do we get a TV?" asked Inuyasha.

"We can go to the electronics store down the street. They should have a big selection!" said Kagome.

Inuyasha looked confused, but followed Kagome out the door. They walked down the street, and finally came to a store that had the word "Electronics" painted in big letters on the window. They went inside, and Kagome talked to the clerk for a minute. The clerk led them to a whole room filled with televisions.

"Which one should we get?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"How am I supposed to know?!" asked Inuyasha, sounding annoyed.

"Well, we could just get the same one we had, but with $1000, we could get a better one."

"Whatever. Let's just choose one and leave."

"Okay."

Kagome looked at the televisions, and picked the most recently made one. She pointed it out to the clerk, and he told her it would cost $950.

"You have the money with you, right Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Yea," he said, and handed it to her.

"If you can get it down, you can take it home now. If not, we'll have it delivered by next week," the clerk told them.

Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed the TV. The clerk watched him, wide-eyed.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's go!"

They left the store, and the poor, surprised clerk, and headed back to Kagome's house. Kagome set up the TV. In an hour, Sota was playing his video games again, and Kagome was taking Inuyasha down to the kitchen, mostly to keep him from trying to kill the TV.

"I'm hungry," said Kagome. "I think I'll have a snack."

Kagome opened the fridge. The light turned on in the fridge, and the fridge started humming.

"Kagome! Watch out!" said Inuyasha. He lunged at the TV, and slashed it with his tetsusaiga.

"Uh-oh," said Inuyasha, "That was just another one of your weird modern machine things, wasn't it?"

"Yes, actually," said Kagome.

"Uh, can the $50 that's left pay for that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Doubt it," replied Kagome. She rolled her eyes. "Where's the newspaper? Maybe there's another tournament going on."

Inuyasha sheathed his sword. After the fridge was replaced, Kagome would never let him come into her time again.

At least, not with his sword.

--------------

a/n: That's the end of chapter 5, and the entire story. I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! See ya!


End file.
